Something Magical in Denver
by MAB49
Summary: Backstory in my Harry PotterMagnificent Seven xover universe.  Takes place a coupleof weeks after Who Knew?  Just a day out in wizarding Denver.


Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or the Magnificent Seven. Ergo, do not sue me, as I only have debt (the only thing I have that's worth anything is my shoe collection. Well, it's valuable to me). All bow down to MOG for creating the Mag 7 ATF universe.

Something Magical in Denver

"I've never been in the wizarding part of Denver, before," JD said as he grabbed some floo powder. "Now, where do we go again?"

"O'Kelly's Irish Pub," answered Ezra Standish. Both wizards were dressed in robes (although JD's was a little on the small size). Ezra had the honour to re-introduce his young friend to the wizarding world. While he always had a foot in both worlds, Mr. Dunne had not.

It had been two weeks since the Zyles case, since it was found out that the two teammates were both wizards. Ezra had decided upon the next free weekend, that he would bring JD to Ascott Place, the wizarding version of Diagon Alley (that also had a Mall). Today would be about familiarisation. By introducing his young friend to Ascott Place, JD would have a place to go to have all his wizarding needs met (if he could hide it from his nosy roommate, that is). Ezra himself, had a shopping list memorised in his head. It was not much, but he did want to get it done as soon as possible. He took back the floo powder container, and put forth his hand in it and came out with a fistful of soft, fine, powder. He then put the container back onto the fireplace mantel.

"Okay. O'Kelly's Irish Pub!" JD exclaimed as he threw the floo powder into Ezra's fireplace. He soon found himself in a quaint (and rather large) Irish Pub. The computer expert stepped out of the pub's fireplace.

"Can I get an order from you?" as a waitress as she came over.

"I'm just waiting for a friend, right now."

"Well, if you change your mind, sit anywhere you like." With that, the pretty blonde left.

JD gazed around the old pub. Knick-knacks were everywhere, solid wood table and chairs dotted around the floor, and there were delicious smells coming from the kitchen. It had a nice ambiance to it, too.

"I see you've met Carly."

JD was startled by the interruption of his thoughts, but quickly recovered. "Wha? Oh, Ez, it's you."

"As someone I know would say, constant vigilance! Never let down your guard, despite the fact that we are in the United States. Anything could happen," Ezra admonished.

"Like what? Death Eaters attacking?" JD scoffed.

"They do have sympathisers on this side of the pond, Mr. Dunne," the undercover agent pointed out. "Besides, we are law enforcement officers are we not? It would not do to become complacent."

The younger wizard sighed. "You're right. Where to now?"

"I need to check out a vault of mine at Gringotts. There are a few items I need to acquire today."

"Which door do we go out of?" JD asked, noticing that there were several doors.

Ezra smiled. "The one on your nearest right leads to Ascott Place."

"Cool," was the reply as the duo went in that direction.

As they went out the door, the sounds and sights hit JD. Unlike Salem, where some stores were a bit on the dreary side, everything here was so colourful! He could see where the mall was. It wasn't too big, just of modest size. Salem didn't have a mall in it and he wondered why. Maybe it was tradition over there. He saw Magical Menagerie and wanted to go in. JD knew that he couldn't have a magical pet, but that didn't have to prevent him from looking at the animals.

If he could have an animal, which one would he have? 'Oohh, that was a loaded question,' he thought as he went towards the store, salivating over what he could see. Ezra only smiled. He had a feeling that JD would be drawn to the Magical Menagerie store. He foresaw a magical pet in young Mr. Dunne's future. When though, that was another question.

'There were many things I can see and feel that could happen,' Ezra thought has he followed JD into the pet store. He saw a day when JD would be friends with Lenny and another friend of his, Remus Lupin. He had the feeling that this was the start of a great number of changes that would be coming. Standish had no idea of how long this quiet interlude would last. He glanced as JD gazed at the kneazles and part-kneazles.. He was ready to go across the pond to fight. Death Eaters had taken away most of his family and many of his friends and while he did not want revenge (granted, a small part of him wanted revenge), he wanted to do the right thing. He could not stay on the sidelines.

"Hey, Ez, isn't he cute?" JD asked, pointing at a part-kneazle, part-cat.

"Very cute," Ezra chimed. "I used to have a kneazle. He was killed when my grandparents were."

"Oh," JD said. "Death Eaters?"

"Unfortunately," was the confirmation.

"I'm sorry," JD whispered.

"There is no need to apologise, Mr. Dunne. You have no need to."

"I know, but it still hurts for me whenever my mom is mentioned. It has to hurt for you at least a little, when your grandparents are mentioned."

"I am used to it by now," Ezra soothed. "But thank-you for the consideration. Do you see something that you like?"

"Yeah," sighed JD, "But how would I explain a kneazle—or even a half kneazle—to Buck?"

"You could always say that it is a cat that you received from the pound."

The part-kneazle appeared insulted.

"Doubtful."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

Dunne shrugged and walked on.

Ezra stared beyond the glass that held the half-kneazles in check. The one that looked insulted had gone to play with his siblings. However, it was not that half-kneazle that held his interest, it was the one that seemed aloft. That was the pet for Mr. Dunne. He could not explain his feeling for it (although his friend Remus would insist upon knowing the reason—one he did not like), his feelings had never let him down before (yet another thing that Remus would point out). Should he? Maybe, maybe not. Who knew what the day would bring?

"Mr. Dunne, I suggest on continuing to Gringotts."

"Sure, Ez." The two left the store. "I didn't want to see the snakes, anyway. Snakes are not so nice."

"They can be, but snakes for the most part avoid humans and they are also good for the ecology."

"They're dark," JD countered.

"Only because people have deemed it so. In reality, it depends on the circumstances."

"But dark wizards used them all the time!"

"You said the key word, Mr. Dunne, 'dark.' Not all wizards who have snakes—or talk to them—are dark."

JD snorted. "Yeah, right."

"In this aspect, I am correct. Please, trust me on this one my friend."

The computer expert shrugged, still not quite believing his friend. "Sure, you betcha."

Dunne looked around some more on the way to Gringotts. Madigan's Bookstore,

Hoffmann's Wands, Petal's Robe Emporium, Trunks Galore, Keegan's Broomsticks and Supplies… It was fantastic! Oh, a candy store! He'd definitely have to check that out!

"They have a greenhouse here?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes," Ezra answered as he looked at the greenhouses that JD saw. "Lei's Greenhouses. I would like to enter their premises later on today."

"Why would you want to get plants?"

"Some potions require fresh ingredients. What could be fresher than—"

"Having the actual plants themselves," JD interrupted. "Cool."

"Gringotts is just ahead," Ezra said pointing to the ominous entrance in front of them.

"Good, I have some muggle money to exchange into galleons. I'd like some candies."

"I am not surprised at that," Ezra said smiling. "Max's does have some wonderful peanut brittle. And Bertie Botts, as well."

"You like Bertie Botts?!? I'd never imagine that!"

"Leftovers from my childhood that I have not quite grew out of," Ezra confessed with a shrug. "That and chocolate."

As they walked through the doors of the wizarding bank, Dunne shivered. "I always get the chills coming into a Gringotts. Always happened in Salem."

"There are strong magics protecting this abode," Standish agreed. "On the other hand, I welcome that fact."

"Yeah, I guess so," JD agreed. "I'm just gonna go over to change my money."

"I will be off to my vault. Should one finish before the other, how does meeting at Della Rocca's Stationary which is next door, sound?" Ezra suggested. "I have to purchase some parchment."

"Sure. But after that, could we go to the candy store? I'm a bit hungry."

"How about we get something small to eat over there? After we finish our shopping, we can go to O'Kelly's for dinner."

"That's definitely a plan!"

"To that, I bid you good luck with that line-up," Ezra said pointing to the long line-up.

JD turned to see what his friend was motioning to. "Ugh! Yeah, I'll definitely see you at the stationary store."

Ezra gave a small smile as he went to the front desk.

"Yes?" asked a Goblin.

"I would like to visit my vault," Ezra announced.

"Do you have your key?"

The undercover agent's reply was to retrieve his key from his pocket and hold it up. The goblin nodded and motioned for the human to follow him. The procedures to visit one's vault, Ezra surmised, must be the same at all Gringotts, around the world. The seemingly roller coaster ride in the carts to the vault, the dragons that helped protect the vaults, the darkness of the place… Uniform, he decided. Then the cart stopped.

Ezra followed the goblin from the cart to the vault that he opened upon his arrival to Denver. While he had not frequented wizarding Denver often, his mother had instilled the fact that there were no such thing as too many bank accounts. He handed over his key to the bank's agent. Upon the opening of the vault, Ezra went inside. He retrieved a small bag from his robe's pocket and quietly filled it.

The ride back to the bank's lobby was just the same as it was going down to the vault. The only difference was that it was in reverse. After telling JD (who was still in line) that he would be at Della Rocca's Stationary, he left the bank.

-----

"I thought that I'd never get out of there!" JD said, as he joined his friend by the blank books sections.

"I had a feeling that you would be there for a while. After all, Halloween is coming up. Many witches and wizards like decorating for that festivity."

"Getting a few more things than just parchment?" asked JD.

"I thought that I might as well get a few fresh quills, some ink wells to go with them, and a few blank books to write potions, spells and incantations in," was the answer.

"I thought that it was always good to follow the book."

"Not if you like to experiment."

"It's okay for spells and incantations, but you don't have a potions lab," JD pointed out. "Isn't it dangerous to experiment if you aren't equipped with one?"

"It can be dangerous even if you are in one," rejoindered Ezra. "Normally, yes. However, I am intending to convert part of my basement into a potions lab, equipped with fire-retardant walls and anti-explosion spells. That way, if there is an…'accident,' it should not affect the rest of the house."

"Hopefully."

"Hopefully," Ezra agreed.

"Maybe I should get a book and spell it so that no one else can look into it," mused JD, as he picked up the item in question.

"That would annoy Mr. Wilmington."

"Not if I hide it," was countered, as the item in question was picked up and brought to the counter.

Ezra followed JD. "True. Where would you like to go to next?"

"Max's Candy Corner! I want some Fizzing Whizzbees. Oh, and some Bertie Botts, and Jelly Slugs! But I won't eat too much. I don't want to spoil my appetite."

Ezra shook his head at this as they left Della Rocca's. "If you say so."

"You say that they have good peanut brittle?"

"Indeed. I will purchase some to bring home."

"Maybe I will, too. After all, it's just peanut brittle. Nothing too magical about that, right?"

"Very astute, Mr. Dunne," Ezra commended. "There is not anything magical to them. Well, perhaps in the process in making it, but nothing magical happens when you consume it."

"Okay," was the replay as they walked towards Max's.

After spending thirty minutes inside the store, buying many candies to eat immediately and bring back to their homes, they next went to Madigan's Bookstore.

"What was your favourite subject in school, Ez?" JD inquired as they walked inside.

"My favourite subject was Potions. And which was your preferred subject?"

"Charms. Do you know where that section is? By the way, how many floors is this place?" Dunne asked seeing the stairs going upstairs and downstairs

"Four floors. Charms is on the second floor. If you need me, I'll be over in the Potions area. I may be a while. I've been known to get caught up in a bookstore."

"That's something that we have in common. I could be here for hours!" JD mentioned before leaving for the stairway. Ezra left to go to the back area of the first floor where the Potions books were.

While in Madigan's, Ezra was thinking on how he was enjoying a newfound freedom; a freedom where he did not hide certain aspects of whom he was, of what he could do. JD knew of and had similar abilities. To this effect, he was glad that Zyles blew his cover. The trying to kill them part, he could have lived without.

"Whoa!" exclaimed JD. "How many books are you getting?"

"Just a few," Ezra replied.

JD counted the books in Ezra's arms. "You're getting eight books?"

"Evidently."

"I'm only getting three. I'll have to charm them so that Buck thinks that they're regular books."

"I will definitely have to agree with you on that aspect, Mr. Dunne," Ezra concurred. "Books of these nature would arouse Mr. Wilmington's curiousity."

"Anything will stir up Buck's curiosity! I'll just charm them so that they're like Jane Austen books."

"Mr. Dunne!"

"What? I like Jane Austen!" JD protested. "My mom used to read her books to me at bedtime. Reading her stuff brings up good memories."

Ezra was humbled by this. "I apologise, Mr. Dunne. I had not realised that. I thought that you were slighting Ms. Austen's wonderful literary works."

"Apology accepted. Where to now?" JD asked as they traipsed to the front counter.

"After paying for these books, how about we go to the Cardinal's Apothecary? There are some ingredients that I need for a few potions then to Lei's. Afterwards, we can go to O'Kelly's Pub for some lunch."

"Perfect! Lunch!"

"Mr. Dunne, you are worrying me. You are beginning to appear more like Mr. Tanner with your enormous, bottomless appetite."

"I can't help if I'm hungry!"

Ezra shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Cardinal's Apothecary is over to the left. It's owner is a Navajo wizard, whose grandfather was a medicine man…"

-----

After a quick trip to the Apothecary, the duo went to Lei's Greenhouses to pick up several fresh plants. Noticing their laden-down hands, they used shrinking charms on their books and put them in their pockets. It was then easier to hand the plants before going to O'Kelly's. They sat down at the pub for a bite to eat. The conversation about trivial subjects for the most part until JD spoke up about something that had been on his mind.

"Hey Ez? There's one thing that I've been wondering about. If you and Maude left when you were eleven, how come you didn't go to Salem?"

Ezra smiled. "Because, JD, I did not want to. My father was killed when my first year was almost completed. Mother moved up Stateside during the summer." Standish fiddled with his cup. "I could have gone to Salem after the summer, but my grandparents were still alive at the time, and were willing to take me in. It also helped that my grandparents pointed out that I would have to continue my magical studies no matter where I was, and if I were already attending one of the best schools in the world, why should I change?

JD nodded. "Makes sense."

"Indeed. And if there is anything that my mother understands, it is the need for excellent schooling. Also, mother realised that I would receive an education more suited towards my needs at Hogwarts, than I would at Salem."

"Suited towards your needs?"

"I needed the challenges that the professors put forth. If I did not have that challenge, I could have run…'amuck', I guess you could say. Hogwarts has—and still has—one of the hardest curriculum's in the world."

"That, I already knew!" JD smiled at this. "So how does it feel to be a Hogwarts alumni?"

"While it does have a fairly difficult curriculum, Hogwarts is no different from other schools," Ezra pointed out as he took hold of his goblet to bring to his mouth. After taking a sip, he put the dish down. "However, being a Hogwarts alumni is 'okay.'"

"Did your parents ever worry that you were a squib?"

Ezra snorted. "No. It was accepted shortly after my second birthday that I would not be a squib."

JD took in a mouthful of his Irish stew. "What happened?" Ezra seemed a bit embarrassed. "Come on, Ez!"

Standish sighed. "I made the cat adhere itself to the kitchen ceiling."

This time, it was JD who snorted.

"Apparently, he was in that position for three hours before my parents came home."

JD laughed. "Where were your parents?"

He had to wait until Ezra finished chewing on some lamb and vegetables. "They were taking in a bit of theatre."

"Who was looking after you?"

Ezra smiled. "My Uncle Ian, who evidently found the situation quite amusing. He just left the cat there until my father rescued it."

"That must have been funny! But at the same time, I just want to say, poor cat."

"If it is any consolation, JD, my mother did not find it amusing. Especially since it was her cat that had been affixed onto the ceiling."

JD appeared puzzled at this. "You mean that it wasn't yours? I thought that you said that you had a cat?"

Standish shook his head. "No Mr. Dunne, I had a kneazle given to me by my grandparents when I was six. My mother possessed a cat when she married my father. Annabelle died of old age when I was nine."

"Oh. This Irish lamb stew is great, Ez! Thanks for bringing me here! And the soda bread is pretty good, too!"

"I find them pleasurable, as well. I will have to bring Mother here on her next visit," Ezra mused.

"I don't think that she'd like this stuff, Ez. She's more into the fancy stuff."

"True, that is where Mother's tastes lie. However she does enjoy excellent cuisine, and you have to admit that this is wonderful food," the undercover agent countered.

"Still don't think that she'd like it here."

"JD, despite the allusion that she maintains, Mother has eaten in pubs before—especially in magical ones."

"I still don't think that she'll come here. The food is great for sure, but…" JD trailed off, looking around the grim surroundings.

"The decor is little to be desired," Ezra finished. "I understand."

"You still want to go to home after this?"

Standish nodded. "I wish to go to the Magical Menagerie."

"Want to pick up some owl treats for Eustace?" JD queried.

"Among other things," Ezra finished, appearing to stare intently in a upper corner of the pub.

JD followed Ezra's line of sight. "What is it?" he asked, seeing nothing but wall space.

"Nothing. Just seeing something of interest," was the answer.

"In the corner that has nothing in it," Mr. Dunne said flatly, not believing his friend.

"Not the corner itself but what manifested… Never mind," Ezra said, leaving his friend to wonder about the elder agent's sanity.

"Right. Are you going Josiah on me? 'What does the corner represent' type of thing?"

"You have nothing to fear from me in that aspect, Mr. Dunne," Ezra answered.

"So you say," JD countered. "But in all the time that I've known you, you seem a little 'off' at times. Knowing that you're a wizard and…" He stopped and stared at his friend seated across from him, then to the corner, than back to his friend. "You see. You're a seer! Holy shit!"

"Mr. Dunne—"

"What manifested in the corner was something you saw! What did you see?!?" JD was now excited. "I've never met a seer before! This is so cool!"

"JD, I do not consider myself to be a seer per say," Ezra began, "I have been known to 'see' and feel things to a certain extent. If you ever asked my friend, Remus, he would even claim that I have also been known to make predictions—though I've never really put much stock into that."

"Why's that?"

"Because on most occasions, I cannot remember what I have said."

"That can be another sign of a seer. Some of them can't remember what was said," JD pointed out. "So, what did you see?"

"Will you please get remove that grin off of your face?"

"Not until you tell me what you saw!"

"It will spoil the surprise. However, I forsee someone in your life in the near future," Ezra predicted.

"Good or bad?"

"It depends on how you would view the situation," the undercover agent hedged.

"But I'm already seeing Casey! I can't see anyone else!!

Ezra sighed as he stood up. "Mr. Dunne, please do not move from this seating area."

"But we you're not done!" JD protested.

"I will return momentarily," Standish assured the computer expert. "You may order some bread pudding for us as dessert. It is simply divine."

"But—"

"But nothing, I shall return in five minutes," was called out as Ezra left the pub.

"Gee, thanks for leaving me here. What am I, a potted plant?" JD muttered as he began to finish off his stew.

Ezra was off his estimation by 2 minutes—late, that is. He had with him 2 animal carriers and handed one of them to JD. "Here you are, young sir."

"What is this?" asked JD, taking the item. He peered inside." It's a kneazle."

"A half-kneazle, that is. Consider her to be a late birthday present."

"But my birthday was six months ago, and you already gave me a present."

"Consider this feline to be a Halloween present," threw Ezra.

"Okay. I'll name her Dorchester. But how am I going to explain her to Buck?"

"Just repeat what I told you; that it is a Halloween present from myself. As to what species, you could say that it is a mixture."

"But she is a mixture—you said 'she' right? Not a 'he'?"

"That is what I stated," Ezra confirmed. "Do not ask me why, but this is the right pet for you."

"Seer aspect, gotcha," JD said, brightening as he stuck his finger into the carrier. "She's cute. I always did want a kneazle."

"May you and Dorchester have a wonderful relationship—and you know very well what I mean," Ezra stated.

"I know, I was just going to kid around with you," JD admitted. "What are you going to do for Halloween? I know that you took it off since we're between cases."

Ezra measured his words as he answered, "I was going to set up a haunted house in my abode. Put up a few wizarding pictures and family portraits, charm a few apples to float. Perhaps invite a few friendly ghosts in the area to 'haunt' my abode." He grew pensive. "There is a few ghosts in the area who play chess. It is plausible that I could entice them to enjoy a game or three in the comforts of my home."

JD's eyes went wide open at this. "Could I help out? That would be loads of fun! Buck is just going to a costume party with the latest secretary from the pool at the office, and Casey is going to be with her Aunt Nettie…"

"Yes, you may help out, Mr. Dunne," Ezra uttered. "In fact, I relish your help. Between the two of us, we should come up with something spectacular!"

End

Just to let everyone know, I won't be writing a story about the Halloween Haunted House in Ezra's abode (at least in the immediate future). Sorry!


End file.
